


Surprise, Daddy!

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Welcome Home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Collars, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19489963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Tony comes home from a long day at work to find Steve waiting for him like a good boy. Steve has earned himself a reward and Tony is more than happy to give it to him.





	Surprise, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> The Alpha/Omega Daddy kink scene no one asked for! 
> 
> So, I kept playing with the idea of maybe adding Daddy kink to my other fic, but decided to just write this instead and get it out of my system. Hope you like it. 🤷🏻
> 
> I had fun writing it. I should be sleeping, but I finished this instead. 🤣 Not beta-ed. I literally wrote this in a day and might not have edited it as well as I could have so keep that in mind!
> 
> ETA: I changed the title because I’m making this a series! I’m planning on three parts currently.

Tony dropped his briefcase on the console table by the door and sighed, loosening his tie, popping the top button of his shirt. He’d been in court all day and he was exhausted and frustrated. Favorable outcomes didn’t always feel like winning when you were a corporate lawyer Tony was coming to realize. But he didn’t get to care if his clients were scum sucking assholes. He got paid obscene amounts of money at Hogarth and Associates to not care. 

He shed his jacket on the way to the living room, unbuttoned his vest. The sight that greeted him made him smile. It was small, barely warranting the name, but there all the same. His boy was so sweet. Always waiting for Tony the way he was told when Tony came home from work. He dropped his jacket on the arm chair before sitting down and running his hand through the golden hair on his boy’s bowed head. 

Steve was kneeling on the cushion beside Tony’s chair, ass resting against hisheels, knees spread, hands on his thighs just the way Tony had taught him. “Have you been good, baby?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” he said, leaning into Tony’s caress, but keeping his gaze down. 

“You did all your chores? And you school work?” His boy was a gifted artist, taking classes at Columbia, and Tony wanted to make sure he was in the best place to succeed. Having rules to follow helped Steve focus. He didn’t do everything around the house—Tony would be a horrible Daddy is he ran his boy ragged—but he got a list of things to do everyday and if he finished them, he was rewarded. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“I don’t need to check do I?” Steve wasn’t prone to lying, but if he had a particularly hard day and he was struggling while Tony wasn’t there, he might try to avoid punishment by hoping Tony wouldn’t double check.

“No, Daddy,” his boy said, shaking his head. 

“Good boy.” He tightens his grip in his boy’s hair, tipping his head back, and still Steve keeps his eyes down until given permission. So very, very sweet. He was the luckiest Daddy to have a boy like this. “Look at me.” 

Steve’s blue eyes shine with such adoration, Tony wants to get down on his knees to thank his boy for loving him so much, to show him how much he loved him in return. But not now. That wasn’t what this moment was about. With his other hand, Tony reached out to skim the tips of his fingers down Steve’s neck, over the bond mark and the day collar which rests just underneath it. The platinum chain is secured with a tiny padlock, which rests in the hollow between Steve’s collarbone, embellished by a single, blue sapphire. Tony had let Steve pick it out for their anniversary after his boy expressed a desire to have a collar he could wear all the time. He still loved the black leather collar he wore at home or the club when they scened, but having the proof of Tony’s claim all the time made him feel more secure. 

“Are you wet for me, baby?” He knew the answer, but he loved making Steve admit it out loud, how his cock and his hole dripped for Tony, while a blush stained his alabaster cheeks. 

Steve nodded as much as the grip in his hair would allow. Then admitted in a whisper, “Yes, Daddy.” 

“My sweet boy,” Tony crooned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “What do you want tonight?” 

Steve bit his lip, gaze dipping down to Tony’s chin. Sometimes Steve needed to think about what he wanted his reward to be. Other times he was reticent to say the words. Tonight, it seemed to be the latter. Tony leaned closer, speaking against Steve’s ear. “It’s okay. You can tell me. Whisper if you need to, sweetheart.” 

Steve’s little, pink tongue peeks out to worry the spot his teeth had abused. He looked up at Tony through his lashes. “The paddle? Please.” 

He asked for the paddle like a question, but the  _ please _ was more sure. “If that’s what you want, my good boy, that’s what you’ll get. Go get ready.” 

Tony sits back to give Steve room to stand and watches him disappear down the hall to the playroom, the plush globes of his ass on display due to his nudity. His boy loves being naked when at home. If he had to be dressed at all, he settles for one of Tony’s shirts. Their friends all know about their relationship and don’t judge. They just want Steve to be happy and know that’s all Tony wants, as well. 

And tonight, he is going to make Steve very, very happy. Until he begs for mercy.

*********

When Tony enters the playroom a few minutes later, Steve is positioned over the spanking bench, waiting for Tony to secure the restraints at his wrists and ankles. The paddle he chose is sitting on the table next to the bench. Steve’s breaths are deep and even, his posture relaxed. 

Tony rubs his hand down the length of Steve’s spine, from neck to tailbone, just letting his boy know he’s there. Steve doesn’t move, but a purr rumbles in his chest, the scent of his slick heavy in the air. His boy loves being spanked more than almost anyone Tony had ever met or played with in the past. He blooms under the attention, takes immense satisfaction from bearing Tony’s marks on his skin—from the reminders he gets from the bruises when he sits down in class. 

He starts at his ankles, giving them a squeeze before buckling the cuffs around them, grounding his boy and keeping him present. For the moment. He can let go and sink into it later, but they have a routine. In the beginning, Tony would have gone over the rules and safe words before even entering the playroom, but they had been together for so long now that Tony knew that Steve was comfortable like this, enjoyed having Tony take care of him, making sure he stayed safe during a scene, even in their own home, when he was already bound. He trusted Tony that much. He was humbled by it. 

Steve’s wrists got the same treatment, a squeeze before the cuffs were buckled. Then Tony pulled Steve’s head back with a firm grip on his hair. “Are you comfortable? The cuffs aren’t too tight?” 

Steve moves his hands and feet to check his circulation, then answered both of Tony’s questions. “Yes, Daddy. No, Daddy.” 

“Good boy,” he said, praise evident in his tone. His boy was so dutiful. “How many strokes do you want? You’ve been so good, I’ll let you decide.” 

“Twenty, please.” 

“Twenty, it is then. This is a reward, so you don’t have to count unless you want to.” Steve gives a Tony nod. “Do you want me to fuck you after?” 

“Yes, please, Daddy,” his boy moaned, eyes turning glassy, pupils going wide. 

Tony chuckled, petting Steve’s hair, starting him purring again. “Okay, sweetheart. Do you want me to knot you, too? Have us stuck here with you cuffed to the bench while I come inside that greedy hole of yours?” 

The only response Tony gets to that is a needy groan. But he needs Steve to focus for a little longer. It had been mean to work him up like that. Tony transfers his hand to Steve’s throat, applying just enough pressure to get his boy’s attention. “What’s your safe word?” 

“Brooklyn.”

“Very good. Are you ready?” 

“Please,” he said, the word dragged out and ending in a whimper. Such a needy little thing. And he was all Tony’s. 

Tony released Steve’s hair, stroking his head once after he’s laid it down on the padded surface of the bench. Picking up the paddle, Tony moved to the other end of the bench, and placed the implement down so it laid across Steve’s lower back. As much as his boy loves pain, Tony wouldn’t start with the paddle. He needed to warm him up first, and starting with his bare hand was as much for Tony as it was for Steve. He loved feeling the way Steve’s ass moved under his palm. 

Petting his pert backside first, simply running his hands up and down both cheeks, Tony moved on to massaging them. Pulling his boy’s cheeks apart, to get a glimpse of the furled skin around his hole, the slick leaking out in a steady stream. Tony left one hand where it was, letting his thumb brush back and forth against Steve’s opening, listening to the happy, little sighs his boy made, before raising his other hand and letting it fall against Steve’s left cheek. 

Steve jerked forward under the slap of my hand, not expecting it to fall at that exact moment, sucking in a quick breath. Just as fast, Steve let his body relax. Tony lets out a hum to let Steve know he’s pleased and lifts both of his hands from Steve’s body. Alternating between the left and right cheek, Tony peppers Steve’s backside, spanking him until the skin turns a nice pink. Only then does he pick up the paddle from where it rests on Steve’s back. 

Feeling the slight weight lift from his body, Steve murmured, “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, sweet boy.” The first smack of the paddle lands across both cheeks, as does the second, a little lower. Tony alternates between one cheek and the other listening to Steve count off each one until he gets to ten, before delivering a smack right where the bottom curve of Steve’s ass meets his thigh. 

“Eleven,” is the only reply Steve gives, only twitching a bit at such a sensitive area being hit with the paddle. 

“Good boy—almost done,” he said, caressing Steve’s back. “Then I’m going to fuck you. Hard, just the way I know my dirty boy likes it.” 

“Please, Daddy. Please,” he begged, lifting his ass up as far as he could still cuffed to the bench. To hurry along his spanking or entice Tony to forget about the other nine strokes he’s due, Tony doesn’t know. But his boy asked for twenty and that’s what he’s getting. But if Tony rushes through the last ones a bit, who could blame him? His dick was hard enough to drive nails. 

“Twenty.” When that word finally passed Steve’s lips, Tony let the paddle fall to the floor, hands going to his belt, attacking the button and zipper on the dress pants of his gray plaid, Tom Ford three piece suit. He pushed the pants and his boxer briefs carelessly to the floor, palming both of Steve’s cheeks and spreading them. He can’t help but lean in to taste the slick pooling there. Steve lets out a stuttering moan, but Tony doesn’t know if it’s from the pressure on his abused ass, the feel of Tony’s tongue circling his hole, or both. 

Tony doesn’t care. He’s needs to bet inside his boy right then. Tony grips his cock, giving it a few strokes before tapping the head against Steve’s fluttering hole. “Is this what you want, baby? You want me to slide into your tight, little pussy nice and slow?” He leans forward, pressing his chest to Steve’s back so his boy can feel the Dutton’s of his shirt and vest pressing into his skin. Fists his hair to pull his head back and whisper in his ear. “You want me to go easy on you, sweet boy?” 

“Daddy,” his boy whined and Tony smirked, taking Steve’s ear between his teeth. 

“What is it, baby?” Steve might whine and pout when Tony teased him this way, but he loved it. He was leaking slick down his legs and Tony’s, squirming, trying to get friction on his cock he couldn’t get. Tony made sure of that with how Steve was positioned on the bench. “Tell Daddy what you want.” 

“Please.” 

“Say it.” He makes it an order that time and his boy is too polite to ignore a direct order. 

“Please fuck me.” 

“How, sweetheart? How do you want Daddy to fuck you?” Tony is breathing hard, panting in Steve’s ear. He’s not just teasing his boy; he’s teasing himself. 

“Wreck me. Please, Daddy,” Steve begged. And how could Tony ignore such a pretty plea? 

Tony thrusts in, hard and fast, not stopping until his hips are flush with Steve’s ass. He hadn’t prepped Steve at all, but his boy isn’t complaining. He’s moaning in pleasure, head thrown back, clenching around Tony’s length. A litany of ‘Please’ tumbling from his lips. 

Pulling out slowly, Tony slams back in, setting a brutal pace. He angles just enough to nail Steve’s prostate on every pass. They’re both sweaty, throats hoarse, when Tony takes Steve’s dick in his hand and strokes it in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, baby. Want to feel you come. Your pussy gets so tight around my dick, sweetheart.” 

Steve sobs when his comes, spilling over Tony’s hand. He kept stroking, the rhythm of his thrusts faltering, getting harder to thrust with how tight Steve’s channel was. He slammed in, as far as he could go, when he felt his knot begin to swell, and he came. Steve’s hole kept clenching, milking his cock, wanting everything Tony could give, his cock jerking one last time in Tony’s hand. 

Tony nipped at Steve’s shoulder, up his neck m, to where his bond bite sat, fitting his teeth over it and applying pressure. Not enough to break skin, just enough to remind them both who they belonged to. He loved the skin between his teeth and finally let go of Steve’s spent cock, bringing his hand up to his boy’s mouth in silent command. Steve licked all of his come from Tony’s hand like a good boy, sucking Tony’s fingerings into his mouth, one by one, until they were clean. 

When he was done, Steve laid his head down and Tony released his jaw. Tony couldn’t reach the ankle cuffs in his current position, but he unbuckled the wrist cuffs, rubbing the delicate wrists, bringing one and then the other up to examine them for damage. The padding in the cuffs had done their job and there was barely a mark. He nuzzled Steve’s neck, growling—because he knew his boy was beyond words—and receiving an answering purr. Tony dropped his forehead to Steve’s shoulders and settled in for a wait. 

He was still coming inside his boy’s hole, which meant it would be a while before his knot went down. 

*********

When Tony slid from Steve’s body, his boy whimpered softly. “I know, sweetheart,” he soothed, undoing the ankle cuffs. There was cum slowly dripping from Steve’s puffy, red hole, along with Steve’s slick. Tony spread his cheeks and licked his boy clean before fixing his clothes and walking back to the head of the bench. He pushed Steve’s sweaty hair back from his face. 

“Do you think you can stand?” Steve response was a sleepy groan and Tony chuckled. His boy had asked to be wrecked and he looked it. “Alright, let me help you.” 

Steve barely weighed anything and Tony had no trouble lifting him from the bench and carrying him to the master bathroom. Putting Steve down so he could sit on the toilet, Tony filled the bathtub, throwing in some epsom salts to help with any aches and pains Steve might have. He stripped out of his clothes while he waited for it to fill, tossing the suit in the hamper. It was probably toast and Tony couldn’t have cared less. 

When the tub was halfway full, Tony picked Steve back up and set him in the water, climbing in to settle behind him. With Steve sitting between his legs, back against his chest, Tony wrapped his arms around his boy, and let himself relax. 

His eyes were closed, head leaning back against the tip of the tub he heard Steve’s quiet voice. “Daddy?” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“I have something to tell you.” He sounded so serious and worried that Tony lifted his head, peering down at his boy, who was looking at him upside down. 

Tony lifted Steve up until he was straddling Tony’s legs, facing him. “What is it? Did you do something bad?”

“No, I don’t think so,” he said, brow furrowing and biting his lip. 

“Even if you did, you can tell me anything, remember, sweetheart?” 

Steve nodded, eyes fixed on Tony’s chest. “I remember, Daddy.” 

Tony took Steve’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipped his face up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Tell me. It’s okay.” 

Steve swallowed audibly, eyes flicking away for a moment before coming back. “I’m pregnant.” 

Tony felt his face go slack. He blinked a few times. “You’re pregnant?” Steve nodded, tears welling in his eyes. Tony cupped his face between his hands, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Baby, don’t cry. I’m sorry, Steve, I didn’t mean to worry you. This is good. Great. Amazing. You just caught me off guard.” 

Steve gave him a tremulous smile. “It’s good?” 

“Of course it is!” Tony pulled him in close, tucking Steve’s head under his chin. “I’m so happy, Steve.” 

Steve sniffed. “So am I, Tony.” 

His arms tightened around his boy, and the tiny little life he was growing. They were going to have a baby. It wasn’t planned, they were going to wait a little longer, at least until after Steve graduated, but when had anything in their lives go exactly according to plan? 

He siat up suddenly, pushing Steve back to look at him with wide eyes. “Wait, are you okay? I spanked you pretty hard, baby, and you were squished under me on that bench for a while.” 

Steve’s smile was beatific as he took Tony’s face between his hands. “I talked to the doctor when I had the test done to double check. She said it’s fine, at least for now since I’m so early along. We’ll have to make some accommodations the further along I get, but… I’m okay. The little blob is okay, too.” 

“Little blob?” Tony raised a brow. 

“That’s what I’m calling them for now,” he tells Tony, lowering his hands to cup his still flat belly.

“Them? Please, tell me we aren’t having twins.” They wanted more than one, but not at the same time. 

Steve playfully slapped Tony’s shoulder. “No, Tony, there are not twins. I just don’t know if they’re a boy or a girl yet and calling the baby ‘it’ just seems… wrong.” 

“Okay,” Tony said, chuckling. “I love you, my beautiful boy.” 

“I love you, too, Daddy.” Steve threw his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony held him close and thanked whatever had seen fit to bring Steve into his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working in the next chapter for I’m Right on Top of That, Tony and the college AU (which is requiring some world building) has the first chapter about half way done. It will tentatively be titled “The Thrilling Adventures of Tony”. 
> 
> Peace, y’all! ❤️ I love comments and kudos. 
> 
> Tumblr: @dyslexicsquirrel


End file.
